Adventures Of Lux
by Iridescent Wonders
Summary: The Adventures Of Lux is set in the Harry Potter Universe during 1984-1991
1. The Mark

**A/n** This story takes place in 1972, i was NOT alive then, there for i don't know much about that time period, but I tried, this is also my first FanFiction, Don't be hateful.

Btw this was NOT beta read/tested.

Enjoy!

Tick Tick Tick

I just want this clock to stop. I just want them to stop. Why? Because I don't want this stupid mark latched on to me forever. This mark goes against everything I stand for. The mark will make people think the worse of me. This mark will-

"Lux don't you think so?" My mother, Malum, said interrupting my thoughts, while giving me a pointed look.

"Yes mother, I completely agree." What I was agreeing to, I don't know, but I've learned to accept that I will never know, although I suspect it has to do with me misbehaving. Even if I couldn't control the sorting, they blamed it on me, saying it was all my fault and I should've threatened the ragged hat. As if threatening a magical hat with my thoughts would work.

Flashback

"Parish Luxulyan"

Whispers started to takeover my hearing as someone push me up to the front of the group of short first years. I slowly took a deep breath and stepped onto the small stairs in front of the sorting hat, I then sat down, Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head, the last thing I saw before a dark brown took over was four large tables with students who supported gold, silver, yellow, and blue, they seemed to be whispering.

"Hello, a young Parish? I haven't seen on in 20 years or so."

I visibly jumped "what?"

"I said. I. Haven't. See. A. Parish. In. 20. Years." The hat said each word with a slight pause, making sure I understood.

"I got that, you just startled me." I hissed.

"No need to be rude." The hat said with a matter of fact tone.

"Yea, yea, just get on with it, won't you?"

"Fine, let's see, lots of secrets, smart, cunning, brave, the basics, Oh what is it here, you don't believe in your family prejudice, much like that one Black. And-"

"Don't speak of that blood-traitor, he is rotten scum, along with his house."

"Well you are brave aren't you, well you better join the 'rotten scum',it rather be,

GRYFFINDOR!"

I could hear gasps around the great hall, I swear I heard Mcgonagall gasp as well.

"No!" I shouted so loud everyone in the hall heard it.

Mcgonagall picked the hat of my head "Come on dearie, off you go."

"But-"

"No buts, the hat has decided, now go sit down at your table, it's the farthest one on the right." Mcgonagall said in a whisper so that Only I could hear, as I was standing up she gently grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear "we'll discuss further matters tomorrow after your first class." She then let go of my wrist, I simply responded with a frown on my face, "Yes mam."

 **End of Flashback**

"Lux, are you okay, you are looking rather sickly." My father, Malus asked, I realized I must have looke rather pale as I had completely zoned out.

"Yes father I am just nervous about the honor the mark will bring to this family."

"Yessss it will bring much honor to your family, and hopefully, ressspect." A sudden voice of Voldemort hissed, he weirdly hissed our each 's'.

"Yes, it really will."my mother agreed.

"Very much so and along with discipline." My Dad agreed onto both my mother, and Voldemort.

"It truly will. I promise there will be no more misbehavior on my behalf." I said as i didn't have any emotion in my words

"Well let'sss finish thisss dreadful meal, and get on with it." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes." My Mom said while waving her wand, with a whoosh the food was gone, and instead there was a gleaming table with a vase in the middle.

"Thank you Malum, Now Luxulyan, come here." Voldemort said with a some what kind voice, but i didn't move, i was to scared. "NOW! DID I STUTTER!?" He shouted by I still didn't move, I felt petrified.

"Fine If I must do it the hard way, Imperio!" He shouted, all of a sudden my legs began to move, I had no control over my body, I was used to this spell, even though I could easily fight it, I didn't. I soon ended up next the Voldemort "You really do need discipline, don't you." The way his voice sounded made it seem like a rhetorical question but I still responded

"Yes sir."

The spell was lifted completely now, Voldemort looked at my left wrist as to say pull up your sleeve, so I did. Scars littered my wrist, not self harm, but from years of abuse.

 _"Tut tut. Sit down, this will hurt."_ I did just that, along with placing my wrist on the table so he could work his magic. _"Good girl." He_ looked at my parents to ask permission to begin, He then looked at me, I nodded, He would start weather I said yes. I took a deep breath and He mutterd a spell I could not hear.

"Bloody Hell!"

I shouted. My whole arm stung like fire, a small bit of crimson red blood cane ushing out down the middle of my left mid-arm.

"Language." He said while waving his wand around and looking directly at my, now red arm, which slowly had the picture of a snake appear.

"Yes sir, just took me by surprise"

"Well did you expect me to worn you after the show you put on?"

"Of course no-ttt" I started to stutter, the pain kept increasing, I started to feel dizzy.

"W-whe-en w-i-ll thiss b-ee oo-vv-er, ssir?"

I continued to stutter, most of it barley audioable.

"Sssoon" He hissed.

After what seem enternity, he was finished. I sighed. I looked down at my wrist for the first time, what before was a somewhat- clear wrist had now supported, the dark mark.

" _Very good Child, now off to you bedroom, you have to return to Hogwarts tomorrow, remember, no one must know of tonight." He_ hissed.

"Yes sir." I stood up, my legs wobbled beneath me as I walked up the grand staircase and into my room. I flopped myself onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. " _RGGG"_ I let out a noise that could only be heard by my sister, Fax who nocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called, when I saw who it was I quickly wiped my tears away and said "Hey Fax, what are you doing up?"

Fax, who was only seven didn't completely understand what had happened tonight, although she was still worried, "I couldn't sleep." She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, it's okay, did you have a nightmare?" I didn't need to ask the question, but Fax shook her head into my shoulder as I hugged her.

"Girls" my father greeted.

We both responded with "Father"

"Fax would you mind going to your room for a little bit I need to talk to lux for a moment, please?" My father actually sounded guilty for a moment.

"Yes sir." Fax was about to turn away but before she did she gave me a quick haircut and then scurried off to her bedroom, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Father?" I asked, he sat on my bed then took my left arm into his and stared deeply at it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, I don't think I've ever heard him apologize before.

"Don't lie, I don't want your pity, this was, after all, your fault."

"Well even if it is, I'm sorry." He then began to walk out the before turning to me, "Merry Christmas Lux, good luck tomorrow." He walked off.

I soon fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Train

"Luxulyan Perish! Get your arse down here NOW!" I could faintly head my Mim calling me from downstairs next to the fireplace.

"Coming!" I schreched running down the stairs with the last of my school stuff in hand. I met my mom next to the fireplace,she looked rather annoyed.

"Fax, Come day good bye to your sister, now." My mom was definitely in one of her famous _moods._

"Yes mam." Fax said, she came into the room from the kitchen, which was right next to the fireplace. I bent down and hugged my sister like the world depended on it, this could be the last time I saw her, you never know.

"I love you." Fax whispered so quietly into my ear I almost couldn't hear it.

"You too." I responded

"Let's go. We have no time to waist." My Mom then grabbed me by my shoulder, turned me around and put a handful of flow powder in my hand. "Goodbye." Was all my mom mutterd as she turned my wrist upside down, so the powder went onto the floor, then said "King's Cross 9 3/4."

The world turn black for a moment, I then opend my eyes and I saw the scarlet train. _Here I go again._ I thought as I grabbed my bags and headed towards it.

I moved swiftly through the crowds, making sure not to hit my left wrist, which was wrapped up so you couldn't see the horror that lied beneath. Once I met up to the train, I found an empty compartment and quickly placed my luggage on the shelves. I grabbed my cloths that I had thrown in my back pack and headed towards the bathrooms so i could change.

By the time I had finished changing, the journey to Hogwarts began, the train started moving and I made my way back to the compartment.

What I found was the mauranders. They had set up camp in my compartment, they were laughing about something and had taken comfort to completely ignore me.

"Excuse me?" I said In a rude manner, hopping they would hear me. The only one to notice me was Remus Lupin, he was the one sitting closest to the door.

He smiled and turned to the small group "Uh, hey guys, we have a visitor." He then turned back at me, still smiling. The rest follows suit.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Sirius Black said in a bored tone, his smirk growing larger by the minute.

"Yea, I would expect it to at least kill it." James Potter said, playing along with Sirius.

"I don't see a cat?" Peter Pettigrew said sounding awfully confused

"It's a metaphor Pettigrew, there isn't any actual cat, _moran."_ I also said in a bored tone, I whispered the last part, but loud enough so they could hear me.

"Watch your tone Perish." Remus said

"You To lupin." I responded

"SOO what brings you to our lovely compartment!"

Potter asked in a cheerful tone.

"Well what you should be asking is what are _you_ doing in _my_ compartment?" I asked in response.

"What do you mean _your_ compartment?" Black asked.

"Well you see that trunk?" I asked pointing to where I had put my trunk, I then pointed to my last name that decorated the box " it's says Perish, I'm a Perish, I got here before you, there for, making this _my_ compartment." I said In a mater of fact way.

"Well sorrry to brake it to you, we are going to have to share this compartment, unless you want to go sit with the Hufflepuffs" Lupin said, he had a smug look on his face, like fate was falling into plan.

I stood there leaning against the door frame complintating weather or if it's worse to be seen with Hufflepuffs, or the mauranders, the Hufflepuffs won.

"Fine." I said as I moved into the compartment. I sat next to Pettigrew who was sitting next Lupin, who on the left side of the compartment. In front of me was Black, then Potter, the all had huge smirks.

"Glad you could join us!" Potter said closing the compartment door and curtains.

"This was a set up, wasn't it." I stated more then asked.

"Yep! You should be in Ravenclaw!" Potter said sounding even more cheerful

"Alright what do you want?" I asked, I had a pointed look I had learned from my mother.

"Don't do that, you remind me of your Malum." Black said in an erry tone.

At the mention of her name I visibly flinched.

"Hey you okay?" Remus asked, who had now switched spots with Pettigrew.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked trying to play it cool, they all looked at me weirdly. "What, did I say something?" I asked, actually wondering if I had said something prejudice, or offensive.

"Nothing" they all chorussed together.

I just shrugged.

"Now to the actual point you are blessed with our presence today." Potter said while looking at his best friends.

"Oh yes, show us your wrist Perish." Black then looked at my wrist expectantly. I crossed my arms and tried my best to hide my wrist

"What? No! Why?" I shouted in a frightened voice.

"We really dont want to do this, just show us your wrist and we'll be on our way." Black again said, I just shook my head no and tucked wrist further.

"We warned you." Was all they said as they attacked me, remus held me back, while James hexed me so I wouldn't make a noise and Sirius grabbed my wrist, I tried to fight back , but I was going against three tough boys, and after all, I was freakishly skinny and only 4'8.

"Look, well un-jinx you if you promise to keep quiet." Remus said looking into my eyes. I just nodded quickly.

James un-jinked me and Black just looked like he'd seen demons, he had unwrapped my wrist and I hadn't noticed, I was had been distracted.

"Lux what did they do?" Was all Black was able to pipe up. I just looked down ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Remus and James asked together.

"I-I wa-s rig-th." Black stutterd, I just frowned while James and Remus tried to look, Peter had left awhile ago to talk to his cousin.

"What did they do Lux?" Was all Sirius could say.

"What do you think they did?" I asked I. A sarcastic voice, I tried to pull my wrist away but he was to string, he still held my wrist in his hand, it started to sting like crazy. " Hey could you let go? It's still sor-" I let a big gasp out, Sirius immediately let go of my wrist, which I then flung to where I was holding it tightly to my chest.

"Are you okay?" James asked in an extremely concerned tone.

"Yea it's just-AH" I let out another gasp of pain, a single tear left my eye.

"Let me see." Remus said while slowly reaching fir my skinny wrist, once he grabbed it, he started to examine it, after a few minutes of small gasp of pain he came to the conclusion "I don't know what we could do, it seems to be cursed."

"No dip Sherlock." James replied I sent him a glare.

"Well it was obvious." He tried to apologize, but I still glared.

"Here" Sirius said while handing Remus the cloth i had used to wrap my wrist earlier.

"Thanks" He replied.

"So who, you know, gave you it?" Sirius asked while looking at my now, wrapped wrist.

"Him." Was all I said, they seemed to get the memo.

"When?" James asked

"Last night."

"Did it hurt?" Remus asked.

"Of course."


End file.
